gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Inno-System
The 'Inno-System '(also known as the Inno), is a video game console from Creative Initiatives Incorporated. Announced in late 2013, it will be expected to launch on May 25, 2014, in North America, Asia, Australia, and Europe. It competes with Nintendo's Wii U, Microsoft's Xbox One, and Sony's PlayStation 4. It also makes it Creative Initiative's Incorporated's first gaming console, breaking into the market as a competitor. The developers aspire for innovation, and have planned to use features of PC gaming and combining it with console gaming in order to bring a thrilling gaming experience to the user. The interface even features a 'Desktop Mode', which gives the user the ability to use the console as a PC. Despite this, the console can not run Steam or PC games. It can run emulators as well, but this has not been promoted by CII in any fashion. The console is very interactive with other devices. Being the first console made by CII, the interactivity is focused on common devices, such as computers and mobile phones. Once connected, the user can use their connected device as a second screen, or perhaps for other uses such as transferring files or videos. Console The console is light, and very flat. It is rectangular in shape, and ventilated on the sides and back with an internal fan. It is very comparable to a laptop when it is closed, but somewhat thicker. The front has the CII logo on it, a sun shining over a city. There's a power button on the right side, which is circular in shape. The button is pressed, it does not work like a touch pad. On the left side of the front, you find the disc slot. In small letters above the disc slot, it reads, "Creative Initiatives Inc." There's four USB ports on the front, underneath the disc slot. The right side is nothing special. There's two extra USB ports, along with some more ventilation. The left side is plain ventilation, although it has the CII logo in the middle here. The back of the console is where you'll find all your ports. Going from left to right, in order, you'll see: * Power Cable Port * HDMI Input * HDMI Output * Ethernet Input * Camera Input * The letters C.I.I. in Gold. (Unless your system came in Gold, in which it'd be a different color.) The Inno-System measures at 10.5 x 12.2 x 2.1 inches. These are very similar measurements to the PS4. It comes in glossy and matte designs, which you can decide on when purchasing it. Available Colors * Black * White * Azure * Scarlet * Green * Yellow * Purple * Pink * Gold * Chrome * Silver * Neon Green * Radioactive (A mix of Yellow, Black, Green, and Purple.) * Crimson * Magma * Aqua Controller The controller is developed by ProEX. ProEX has developed controllers in the past for PS3 and the Xbox 360, favoring the Xbox 360's design and basing off of it. One example is a PS3 controller they made, which was basically the 360's design, but "Sony-fied" in black rubber, with good gripping and better analog sticks. The controller made for the Inno-System, however, also takes off the 360's design. However, a few more special features were added on, of course. It has the normal components of a controller - two analog sticks, four face buttons, four triggers, and a D-pad. The four face buttons are symbolized with colors and shapes, similar to the PS4. Although, it is one shape only being used, which is a circle. The four colors vary depending on the color of console or color of the controller, but the default black console and controller has red, blue, green, and purple face buttons. These buttons glow a color of your choice, which can be set from the console itself. The default setting is dependent on your console's color. (Ex: A blue edition of the console would make the glow be blue at default.) In the middle of the controller, you'll find the usual analog sticks. The sticks have better grips to it, taking some inspiration from the Xbox One controller, along with ProEX's past designs. In the dead center of the controller, is the Hub button. It looks similar to the Xbox 360's dashboard button, but is instead somewhat flat, and has the controller number in holographic font when it's turned on. (Ex: Number 1 for Player 1.) Nearby to it, are the Start and Menu buttons. These both basically function as the usual Select and Start, or pause, buttons. Going further left on the controller's design, we see the D-pad. The D-pad is smooth, and made of organic material. It does not stick easily, and is meant for more responsive use than other controllers. At the top, we find the trigger buttons. The front triggers are labeled RT and LT, for Right Trigger and Left Trigger. These are not flat like an Xbox controller, but pop out more like one of Sony's controllers. The back triggers, labeled B1 and B2 for Back 1 and Back 2, are both very similar to the Dualshock 3's R2 and L2 buttons, but more blocky, with better clicking. Also at the top is the feature that sets this one apart. You'll notice something wedged into the controller at the top. Just push down on this thin, rectangular, thing, and out pops the controller's mouse pad! It pops out much like a laptop's disc drive. The mouse pad is sturdy, and is not very flimsy, although it is thin enough to pop back in easily. Tap once on the pad to left click, or hold down to right click. To click and drag, if needed, hold down and then drag in the desired direction. This is useful for RTS games, along with the Desktop Mode. On the bottom of the controller is a Micro USB for the Inno-Charger, which is plugged into the controller in order to charge it. Next to this is a small headphone jack for your headset. You can hear game audio through this, as well as any other people with headsets. The controller itself has a smooth, matte finish. A rubber grip surrounds each handle, allowing for a smooth, comfortable feel. The controller has a weight of around 6 ounces and sells for $59.99. The controller does work on PC. No extra programs are needed. Just plug it in with a USB and install the drivers. Color Assortment Your controller not cool enough for you? Need an extra? A replacement one? Don't worry. Inno-Controllers come in every color of console, so you'll be able to find a replacement with no problems. Console Launch Lineup * The Psi Project * Cities * NBA Street: Hometown Heroes * Apocalypse Today * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Assassin's Creed: Black Flag * Battlefield 4 * Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition * NBA 2K14 * NBA Live 14 * FIFA 14 Coming Soon/Announced * GTA V * Watch Dogs * ReRoll * Destiny Specs and Features Features * Price: $399.99 * Release Date: May 25, 2014 * Optical Drive: Blue Ray/DVD and HVD (Holographic Video Disc, to be released in 2016. Although by then, discs will be obsolete.) * Game DVR: Yes. Free, with YouTube and Twitch integration. * RAM: 8GB GDRR5 * CPU: Modified "Tornado" Intel Core i5 - 4670K * GPU: AMD Radeon Graphics Core R7 265 (Modified), 1152 shaders * Peak GPU: 2.2 TeraFLOPS * Storage: 500 GB Hard Drive * Removable Hard Drive?: Yes. * Cloud Storage: Integrated with Dropbox, yes. * Play as You Download?: Yes. * Mandatory Game Installs?: No. * Required Internet: No, but required for Online features, of course. * Used Games Fee?: No. * Game Sharing or Gifting Digitally?: Gifting Only. * Cross Game Chat?: Yes. * Controllers: One Inno-Controller included with the console. Some editions may feature two. * Controller Batteries: Rechargeable * Motion Control: Eco-Motion Camera (Coming Soon. You don't want it anyway.) * Second Screen: PC, Mobile Phone * Voice Commands: Yes, but must be turned on in the settings menu first. * Subscription Service: Innovation Online (Optional. Online is Free.) * USB: Yes, 4 ports total. * Live Streaming?: Yes. * Web Connection: Gigabit Ethernet/Wi-Fi * Bluetooth: Bluetooth 3.0 * Wi-Fi Direct?: Yes * A/V Hookups: HDMI In/Out Support, Optical Output * Infared?: No. * Power Supply: Internal. * NFC?: No. * Region Locked?: No. Online Features * Online Gameplay: Free! Optional Service, similar to PlayStation Plus on the PS3. * Netflix: Yes, free service with a subscription to Netflix. * HBO Go: None. * Skype: Yes, app included with console. * ESPN: Yes. * Hulu Plus: Yes. * IGN: Yes, included with console. * Game DVR: Yes, integrated. * Streaming Games: Yes, integrated. * Web Browser: Built-In, Desktop Mode. * NFL: Yes. * NBA: Yes. * NHL: Coming Soon. * MLB: Yes. Launch Day Bundle * Pack-In Game: None. * Controllers: Inno-Controller, with voucher for $20 off another controller you may wish to buy. * Headset: Modified Skullcandy "Game Sound" Headset * AV Cables: HDMI Cable * Camera: Not included * Charging Cable: Included * Category:Consoles Category:Console